A Spider's Tournament
by Lumy-chan
Summary: The Sky Arena's Tournament is about to beggin. Lysea devises a plan to settle things between Curarpikt and Quwrof. With the possibility of Ging being there, Gon and Killua jump in as well. --PLEASE READ BIO PAGE FOR DETAILS ON LYSEA AND STORY ARC--


Please read my bio page for information both Lysea and the Tournament Arc.

I used the spellings found in the _Hunter's Guide _written by Togashi in this fanfic.

--

The Joker's Invitation

Friday at night. A strange mist covered the city of Tarao in the Hass Republic. Lysea had received news via email from Gon and Killua this very night confirming that they were both alright. She was quite relieved that both of them had survived their little highly dangerous adventure in NGL. Apparently, the Chimera Ants' crisis was over and both of them have been recovering from their wounds the last month. As the tall, gun-loving, impulsive and highly-adventurer hunter walked these foggy streets at night in a relaxed way; she wondered how bad they really were.

It would probably take another month or two for both of them to fully recover. She'd sent a quick reply about her own views on the crisis, since she went to NGL briefly helped the party a bit against the Ants, and also asked if Gon actually found something about his father. She chuckled to herself, already imagining what the reply would be.

However, her mood dissipated as if muffled by the mist. Tonight she had a very troublesome business to take care of. Because right after she sent the reply to Gon, another email came, this time from a person she'd rather bury alive than talk to.

She arrived at the destination, still wondering how the heck did he find out where she was.

"He must have been spying on me… he MUST have!" she thought to herself, ginning her teeth slightly. How troublesome… She'd been staying in Hass Republic after completing her last hunter job, which was why she went inside of NGL in the first place. She'd been taking random treasure-hunting jobs for various people, doing everything from finding a lost broach with high sentimental value to tracking down a relic with more than 6 million years. True, this had been the life Lysea had wanted for her and she'd grown quite a reputation already inside the treasure-hunting community, never failing one single job yet and taking much less time than anticipated in completing each request. Now, the question remained: with so much travelling around, how did HE track her down?

Lysea sighed, knowing there was not much she could do now. It would be better to meet him than to ignore the email. She leaned over the dirty wall in a damped abandoned building that remained her too much of the Genei Ryodan's hideout in York Shin. The building had been the target of an arsonist a few years ago and the plans for reconstruction had not yet been approved.

A fitting place for a clown's face.

Lysea's expression didn't change as a tall figure wearing a colorful clown-like outfit came inside the building and greeted her with a casual "Hi." and that annoying smile and expression that made Lysea quickly loose her temper. A quick image of Matiy ran through her head but she dismissed it. Her arms were crossed and her left leg was crossed as well over her right, trying to make herself feel as comfortable as she could.

"Cut the chit-chat, Hyskoa. What do you want?"

The man that had the most bloodlust that Lysea had ever encountered sat on some debris and crossed his legs as well, putting his elbow on his knee and supporting his chin on his hand.

"My, such a cold expression. Relax, we haven't seen each other in a while." Lysea got more suspicious in her mind but relaxed a bit more on her body.

"If you're going to ask me how I've been, I'll tell you the story then." She smiled, getting cocky but then exploded in a ferocious "IT'S BEEN HELL!! I HATE dealing with rich, boring businessman who don't even appreciate the things I find in ancient ruins. My hair still smells of oil after I've set a trap in one cave and I'm broke."

"Again?" he smiled. Lysea's eyebrow twitched.

"What do you want? I need sleep and money."

He wasted no more of her time, still disappointed for her not mentioning NGL. It was now big news over the internet as lots of hunters were still being called to the scene to help clean up the mess.

"Remember the Sky Tower? They're having their tournament at the Sky Arena for floor masters. You were once one yourself. It's a great opportunity…" he trained off as he threw the brochure over to Lysea, who was now interested by the subject. True, she did become a floor master. She went on her own adventures before Gon and Killua took him on, but after he left, she returned there to find someone concerning a job. He'd taken over for Hyskoa and, after she defeated him, she became a floor master as well. Quickly reading the brochure, her eyes went over to the prize money, making a very big smile appear on her face. The tournament was with teams of three, having at least one floor master in each team and-

…It hit her. "I knew it…" was her only thought.

"Not interested." She said, throwing the paper back at him, which he caught with agility. "I'm not falling for your little schemes."

Hyskoa faked a surprised look "Schemes? I only want to battle with you in-"

"DON'T JOKE WITH ME!" the dust in the old building shook. "I know what you're planning. Have you any idea how many people you're dragging into this?"

Silence again. Hyskoa's expression turned to one mixed with disappointment and seriousness. "Then… are you just going to let things stay like this? They'll both find a way to move forward. A way that may not be convenient…"

It was true. Both Quwrof and Curarpikt were staying still. For now. But for how long? Lysea bit her thumb's nail, thinking to herself: Hyskoa had a point.

"He already got rid of the chain. I still can't get the feeling of his nen out of my body…" The clown man nodded, confirming the first part and looking interested on the second one. Of course, Lysea was referring to what Quwrof did to her. Probably a small part of revenge for tricking the whole Genei Ryodan... "But… he got away from me."

"Again." Lysea said with a triumphant expression because of the payback. Hyskoa couldn't deny it.

"Well, you can sniff him out since you two are related after all." Something filled with ne passed through Hyskoa's cheek, missing it by insignificant inches. Lysea had her gun out, pointed at the man and a nen bullet that disappeared seconds after had made a hole on the wall.

"Don't ever say that again." Her expression was a killing one as she put her gun back onto her hip. Hiskoa had a face of disappointment and boredom as he realized he wasn't going to get anything from the young hunter tonight.

Getting up, he left the brochure on the place he was sitting, along with one of his cards, the Joker, and started to leave. "If you change your mind… I'll be going to the tournament either way. But if I don't see the people I want to see there…" he made a singing sound "…It won't be fun at all!" and the he left, never to be seen again in that place.

Lysea waited a minute or two and then went over to the brochure. Taking it from Hyskoa's spot, she sat down where the magician had sat and looked at it sadly.

…"He's right. I do have to do something." She whispered to herself, feeling lonely all of a sudden. Worst of all, she was the only one who COUL do something about this. Curarpikt hasn't spoke to the others in a long time. Lysea feared he might be planning something again, since he knew about the existence of people who could remove his nen chain from others. He'd probably noticed Quwrof's chain was gone. "ARRRRG! They're both childish!!" she said, spreading her arms and letting herself fall on her back to just stare at the ceiling.

She knew what was going on. They were both waiting for the other to make a move; they were both plotting how to get rid of the other. The first one to make a move would either put an end to this, or lose and end up dead. …She didn't like this. And, of course, Hyskoa didn't like this either because of the possibility of Quwrof not being killed by him. Naturally, a duel between those two would end up with one of them dead; but with Quwrof's lack of fighting will towards Hyskoa, the odds of winning where favorable on the magician's side. Which would not be so good for the rest of us. Oh, he's definitely go after either Gon or Curarpikt next… or Lysea.

She couldn't talk about this situation with the neither Gon or Killua; they were just kids. That was a fact. No need to inform Curarpikt about it… And Leorio would be the only grown up she could talk about. But… he's really not that mature, which was why she liked him so much as a friend, and his sensitive side and undeniable concern for Curarpikt would only cloud his judgment.

…She was a bit short in ideas. The brochure page was opened in the prize's section and the announcement that clearly stated "For the winning team: the most famous and successful Hunter will be a special guest in this tournament, congratulating the winners and giving a special surprise to them!!" This is really dragging too many people…

"God, I wish I hadn't sent that email asking if he'd found anything about his father…"

Silence invaded her as she felt she could just fall asleep here…

"…Everything's in your hand. Now, what are you going to do, Lysea?" she asked herself, tiredly. Well, for one thing, she wasn't going to let herself fall asleep here. So, getting up and taking what Hyskoa left behind with her, she went back to the small hotel room she'd gotten for free thanks to her Hunter's License, ready for a good night's sleep.

On the next morning, Lysea had made up her mind.

--

Yes, I started writting again, this time to really try and make a whole story arc. One of the most important and exciting that I've created. Next chapter: Lysea rings up her friends and plans to issue a challenge to Quwrof. She has to find him first, though...


End file.
